Mytherina and Master Huytin Collab: Neko Trouble!
by Master Huytin
Summary: In the 21st century, science has developed so far that palm-sized humanoid robots play football for our entertainment. But what else is our scientific advancements capable of? Join Isaac as a cute stray gives him more trouble than he expected, but with benefits too! A collab of Mytherina and I! Hope you enjoy! An AI Football GGO Story


**A/N**

**Master Huytin: sigh … It's been a while, hasn't it… well, Mytherina and I are back with our new collab. This is part one, and part two will be posted on Mytherina's account!**

**Mytherina: Greetings all, this collaboration ...took us a while to get started…...**

**Master Huytin: T_T**

**Mytherina: T_T**

**Super VC: Somewhere in the north side of Estonis, the chicken became demystified…**

**Mytherina and Master Huytin: SHUT UP!**

**Super VC: ...Ok i'll leave now.**

**Mytherina: Anyway I hope you all enjoy this collaboration that has been *cough* years *cough* in the making. Anything else Master?**

**Master Huytin: ...I guess not. Everyone, I hope you enjoy!**

**Mytherina: noooo My blueberry!**

**Master Huytin: Are you ok?**

**Mytherina: I lost my first fresh blueberry to the abyss under my bed T_T.**

**Super Vc: I met a blueberry called Eunuch the other day, she died of blood loss.**

**Mytherina: oh VC, would you like to find out how the blueberry felt?.**

**Super VC: T_T… Ok I'll leave now.**

**Master Huytin: We need to bring an Anti-VC repellent to our next chappie.**

**Mytherina: Will garlic do?**

**Master Huytin: Probably-**

**Super VC: My biological grandmother turned a bit of me a bit too garlic so yeah.**

**Master Huytin: -Apparently not.**

**Mytherina: There are worse things in my closet than garlic, I shall have some play time. My unicorn wants to go for a ride so we need to wrap things up soon.**

**Master Huytin: Ok, got it. Everyone, for the last time, enjoy!**

**/**

It was Sunday. Shawn had just finished his dinner at an exquisitely lavish restaurant and was walking home, enjoying the sights of China one last time prior to leaving for passed many shops, although most of them were closed at quarter past eleven at wrinkled his nose as he passed an alleyway littered with trash bags, trying to ignore the stench which was being omitted.A sudden bang startled Shawn out of his thoughts; he turned to the direction that the sound originated from and investigated the source of the sound. He was about to dismiss it as simply part of his imagination when a pair of extremely cute eyes focused on his own onyx narrowed his eyes, because just as abruptly as he had seen them they had suddenly disappeared; he thought for a few moments, because he wasn't sure if he should go and investigate further, or whether his mind was just playing tricks on him. His train of thought went something like this: _NO WAAAY, THIS PLACE STINKS LIKE A BUTCHERY AND A FISHMONGER COMBINED INTO ONE…but those eyes were so cute!...BUT I HAVE MY FIVE THOUSAND DOLLAR TUXEDO ON…I can wash it later…HOW DO YOU WASH A TUXEDO?!...WHO CARES?!..._

_(A few minutes later…)_

Shawn sighed and mentally facepalmed. _Why do I have such a soft spot for cute animals? _He walked carefully up to where he had seen the eyes and crouched down to see through the gap between the trash bags. He saw a cat just sitting there, staring at him with. He positioned himself to crawl through the gap, so he could reach the cat but suddenly … CRAAAASSSH! Shawn was drowned in trash- engulfed in the wave of repulsive black bags. He picked some rotten fish bones and Wing's Chinese Pork flavored baked beans out of the hair his hairdresser had spent three and a half hours on. His beautiful tuxedo was now covered with stains which were khaki, orange, mustard yellow… Shawn swore about a hundred and twenty times in about twenty different languages. He then looked up and saw the cat, perched upon the bins. "AWWW! KAWAIII!" he screamed. Then he realized that he was speaking the complete wrong language. _Oops…damn my Japanese lessons. _Then the scared kitten, approximately 7 months old, finally crawled out from behind the dumpster, off which it had just climbed. He then looked up again and saw the cat, who had its head stuck cutely between its paws so that only eyes were peeking out. Shawn thought he might faint.

He stood up and ran towards the cat with sparkles in his eyes and rainbows floating. The cat sweatdropped at the blonde-haired boy who looked like he just dumped a whole grocery store on himself that was running at him like a six year-old. Suddenly…CRAAASSH! (again). Shawn swore about two hundred and forty times in forty different languages as he tripped on a banana peel. There was now some hot sauce trickling into his eye, forcing him to shut it. Through blurred eyes he saw the cat again. He could of sworn that it was laughing at his pitiful predicament. Wait…HOT SAUCE?! Shawn screamed as he tried to find water to put in his eyes. It seemed like an epic battle for victory, complete with dramatic music and drums, as he tried to find a bottle of water. Finally he found it- the holy, transparent bottle which contained the heavenly divinity known as 'water'. Through his still poor eyesight he managed to fumble around with the lid and pour the cool contents into his bloodshot eyes. He sighed in relief. Suddenly he smelt a strange odour which he recognized as ammonia. As he tried to remember what contained ammonia the cat just sat there and purred. Then Shawn realized….. "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND PISSES IN A BOTTLE?!"

….

_( A few minutes after that…)_

Shawn gently grabbed the kitten and tucked it into his jacket. Once he was sure the kitten was secured he headed back towards the area that Glanz had parked the car. Somehow he didn't seem to see Mr Glanz's look of utter confusion when Shawn came to looking like he had came out of a night-shift as a frogman in the sewers. "Mr Glanz on the way home please make a stop at a pet store, I need to get some supplies for this dirty kitten." Shawn instructed Mr Glanz as he got into one of his five-hundred-and-sixty-nine limousines. Upon arriving at the pet shop Shawn went up to the counter and put the little kitten down on top of it; he then turned to the retailer and spoke to him. "Good evening, I have just found this kitten and would like to purchase all the required amenities. Will you be able to assist me?" The retailer was a tall geeky teen who had an obvious hunch in his back, short red curly hair, freckles and two buck-teeth. He wore thick black rim glasses, a blue cap with the letters AV on it in orange and a green button-up shirt. "Of course sir, just give me a moment to assemble everything." The retailer bussed around the store for a good few minutes gathering toys, food .etc. and once he was done he began bringing it all up. "That will be 25 yen sir." Shawn paid using one of his five-hundred-and-sixty-nine cards and he, with the aid of Mr Glance, gathered all the merch and, gently handling the kitten returned to the limo to complete the drive home.

Upon arriving home Shawn discovered that it was late, so his parents had gone to bed. "Oh well, I'll just tell them tomorrow then." With that said he set up the kitten in his room and went to sleep.

The next morning Shawn got up and decided to wash the Kitten before he took his shower. The cat had initially struggled against him but had given up when he saw Shawn, who had changed out of his tuxedo, wearing a pink frilly apron and a matching hairnet of the same colour. Said person now looked like he had waved goodbye to Earth a million years ago. The cat sighed as it tried to relax under the hands of the completely mad Shawn. Then he turned on the tap, and immediately the cat hissed and yowled in annoyance...

After many scratches he resigned himself to the fact that he needed back-up.

Isaac groaned as he thought about the ensuing hours of suffering and mental instability which were going to follow as he had to help his Aunt Betty with her baking. His back was aching from standing up for three hours already. His hands were feeling slowly mutating as they toiled in the toxic dough that he had to mix. His nose peg was probably going to break soon from the overwhelming waves of disgusting smells. It was already 11.50 am and he would still be working for more than 12 hours. Suddenly his phone rang. He curiously went to pick it up.

He frowned when he saw Shawn's picture on his phone. The blond-haired pianist had been annoying him for the whole of last week, from Monday to Sunday, with completely strange and random requests. He decided to just leave it- he was much too tired to deal with a Shawn who was probably sugar-high. He was about to go back to the 'kitchen of nightmares' when a rolling pin smacked into the back of his head. Isaac groaned as he rubbed the sore spot gingerly. "Ow…What was that for, Aunt Betty?" he asked, mildly annoyed. "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE SOMEONE'S CALL ON PURPOSE. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS?!"

"Yes…A-Aunt B-B-Betty." whimpered Isaac, cowering under the mighty figure of his horrible aunt.

"Good boy. Now, why don't you pick up the phone?"

"I-I will."

*Ring* *ring* *ring* "~Sigh~ Good Morning, Mr IHaveNoLife. What can I do for you this fine Monday morning?"

"Come on Isaac, don't be like that. I know for a fact that you have been awake for 2 hours now."

"No, actually it's been closer to five hours now, because it's Baking Monday...Sorry, Cat is here and I don't want her to bother me…..again. So what did you need?"

"Uh.. well you see, I need some help. How do you wash a kitten without getting torn to pieces?"

"And why should I help you not get torn to pieces?"

"I have no answer to that."

"...What is the water's temperature?"

"Cold, why?"

"Use lukewarm water and immobilise it in a towel if need be. Is that all?"

"Yea, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"...Wait….."

"Whaaaaaaaat~"

"I have a few more questions that I need answered….please?"

"*sigh* fine go for it"

"Where is the best place to stroke a cat?"

"The ears, chin back and the spot where the tail and back meet."

"What should I feed it?"

"A balance between wet and dry food. Try Noms- they have a great variety ."

"Can it eat grapes?"

"No no no no"

"Does it like swimming?"

"Certain breeds do, but most do not"

"What clothes should I give it?"

"Unless it is a hairless breed, no clothes. This is a cat, not an accessory."

"What does it drink?"

"Animal milk such as cow or goat, and water."

"Do I need to give it my milk from my breasts?"

"What is wrong with you?, no no no no no."

"Where should I let it sleep?"

"Anywhere it wants besides your books or electronics, lest they be destroyed."

"Does it need glasses?"

"Animals don't wear glasses"

"What should I do if it brings in dead animals?"

"Praise the animal for loving you enough to feed you. They do this because the think you are incapable of caring for yourself. Once you've praised them discreetly dispose of the cadaver."

"Okay, thanks Isaac, bye for real this time."

"Yeah whatever" *beep*

With that Shawn was able to wash the kitten. He left her in his room and got ready for the day. Later on he went to the mall and got the kitten a ridiculous amount of pink, white and gold enmities. The day ends with no other changes in Shawn's Daily routine.

Around midnight Shawn awakens to the kitten coughing and sneezing. Panicked he grabs the phone and dials the only person that he thought could help. The first ring barely sounded out before a hushed voice answered. " Hey Shawn, What's wrong?" "The Kitten's making odd sounds." A quick "I'll be right over" was all that was said before Isaac hung up. Shawn waited patiently in his foyer for what seemed like hours before he saw Isaac approaching on his orange bike. Shawn shuddered at the sight of the ungodly colour his teammate seemed infatuated with whilst pressing the button to let him in. After a few hours Isaac finished explaining everything Shawn needed to know about 'sniffles' and how Shawn can aid in the kitten's recovery. "I'm glad it was nothing life threatening. Thank you Isaac." "no problem shawn. Now if that's all i think i'll head home *yawn* it's getting late." "Uhh.. by the way what were you doing up so late that you answered before the first ring even finished" Shawn asked in a disapproving tone. "Oh I just finished collecting all the required materials to build the radiation suit in this game that came out of early access recently. See you later today." with that Isaac rode home on his bike and Shawn went to sleep.

The next morning Shawn sat down to have breakfast with his family, his mother came to the table with red and swollen eyes and a runny nose. "mother what's wrong?" *achooo* "it might be allergies, but for now we don't know the cause. We have a doctors appointment for tomorrow." all this was said whilst emphasising the fact that her nose was indeed very blocked. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, with Shawn having spent it with his friends.

_At the doctors office._

"So they are just rubbing possible allergens on her skin to see if she has a reaction and how bad said reaction is?"

"That's correct sir. Afterwards there will be a waiting period of 3 hours to insure all reactions that may occur do occur." Shawn, who was at home, spent the wait going over his song sheets, perfecting them for his new school. His father was reading through his business emails and replied to all that he felt needed to be addressed sooner than the others.

The 3 hours went by painfully slowly, especially for Shawn's mom. She had to lay on her stomach, unmoving, and was forbidden from eating or drinking anything else she risked compromising the test. Finally the doctor read her results. "ma'am your test shows a mild irritation towards floris magnolias, elephantas snackious, and element K. Your prominent reaction is a escalations situatus (it gets worse with exposure) and that is towards felinus dermis flakyios.

And so Shawn's mother left the hospital ward, with the new knowledge that she had an allergy to cats. When she told her husband, he was very confused.

"How come we've never noticed that you had an allergy to cats?" Shawn's mother nodded her head.

"You're right…it is a bit strange...Well, I guess I would never have come across that many cats when I was younger, because my father was also allergic to cats."  
"Ah right. And I guess we have never kept a cat either since we married and moved in together."

"Yeah. That must be it."

"Ah well...I do wonder what caused your reaction at home though- there definitely shouldn't be any cats at our house."

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have to check when we get back home."

And so Shawn's parents continued their journey in their 569th limousine back home, the rest of which took a short 569 seconds (or 9 minutes 29 seconds).

Soon they were at the door, and when they went in they heard the worst cacophony they had ever heard, which sounded like a piano being strangled. They quickly went towards the music practice room, where they saw an extremely strange sight.

Shawn was sitting on the piano, holding a cat, and trying to make it play. He was dressed up in a frilly pink apron which they most definitely had never bought him, and for some reason he seemed tone in a state of bliss listening to the terrible piano playing- to the point of not even noticing them come in.

After a while Shawn's parents recovered from their shock. But they still couldn't manage to string together a proper sentence.

"Shawn…"

"Mum, Dad, look! I found a kitty!" Shawn squealed in delight.

"Shawn, I have an allergy to cats."

"So that means we can keep the kitty, right?" asked Shawn sweetly. His parents sweatdropped. "Of course not! I just told you how allergic I am to cats? There is _no_ way we will keep a cat in this -a-achoo- household!" snapped his mother, who was starting to get irritated by the fact that she had started to sneeze. If Shawn had been like his normal self, he would have slapped himself, but he seemed to be a bit mentally ill, so he just became emo and went to his room to sulk. His parents sweatdropped, especially when they heard him repeating 'but it's so cute.' About five hundred and sixty nine times in a dead monotone. When Shawn looked at the kitty he resolved to find it a good owner, even if he couldn't be that owner. He decided to think about who he should give it too. His train of thought went something like this:

_Karl? No…too careless and irresponsible._

_Timmy? Hot dog sauce is probably poisonous to cats._

_Cat? Why did I even consider that? Then it has to be…Isaac._

_Wait… how did I not think of that?_

Shawn flipped open his cell-phone and dialed his friend.


End file.
